Stuff Just Happens
by Mint Panda
Summary: kuki&wally / 100 word drabbles
1. 1

a/n: First time in fandom, pretty cool, yeah, later. 100 words each.

* * *

He considered buying flowers for about, oh, three seconds. Really. Wally wasn't the sap who bent down on one knee declaring his love(that wasn't there, thanks everyone) in a park somewhere.

Wally was picturing Nigel and boy, he'd have paid money to see that-

Anyway, he wasn't into flowers. But Kuki was all about this romantic gestures in a relationship. Not that he wanted to be in a relationship with her. He'd get all girly(like Nigel) or weird(like Hoagie) and then everything would just be stupid. Really.

But for some reason he was in a flower shop later that day.

* * *

She'd been outside all day, hands numbed white, cheeks bright red, and nose pink. "It's so pretty out there!" Kuki exclaimed, arms flailing about. Beneath her layers Wally guessed she was smiling.

"It's cruddy cold, that's what," he made sure to say. Normally he'd be out there still but five hours was enough.

Kuki hopped up on the counter, rubbing her hands. "I made a nice snowman."

"You name him something dorky?" Wally jibbed, getting water out of the microwave. He ripped open a packet and dumped it in.

"For me?" Kuki grinned.

"Uh," he said, pausing. "Yeah. For you."

* * *

"A butterfly?"

"I know, right? I thought it would be silly to go as the same costume, but I changed the wings so I'm a bigger butterfly. And that's different," Kuki explained. She smiled over her shoulder at him, slipping on the giant wings.

Wally swallowed. "Sure."

"Who are you going as?" She was oblivious, as usual, to how stunning she was in that. Hair braided up with stunning eyes-

"Not going."

"My prince?"

"Caterpillar again?"

Kuki laughed. "I'm older than that, silly. A monarch butterfly."

Yes, he did complain, but she kissed 'her prince' later and he was fine.

* * *

Wally didn't claim himself to be jealous right now. Or the degree of upset Numbuh Two claimed him to be. There was no reason to be upset.

They weren't dating,

(and never were at this rate)

he didn't love her like Sandy did,

(but he could someday)

wasn't one for fancy dates,

(he'd gladly take her on one if she really wanted)

he ripped on her Rainbow Dorkies,

(except that orange one was tolerable)

he didn't think them getting married,

(but Sandy just wanted a queen anyway)

and most importantly, it would be awkward.

(They could work through it. Right?)

* * *

"Dude," Hoagie said, pausing from his donut. "You asked me for donuts and don't eat any. What up?"

Wally stopped pacing the room in front of their bench. "Yeah. This place is nice."

This place was rundown, Hoagie knew that clearly. He looked around and sighed. "Very nice. Why are we here, really?"

"Well," Wally bit his lip, pacing again. "There's something I want to do. I can't though- I need to- no, that's stupid. Can't."

"No idea is stupid," Hoagie declared. "What?"

"Crash Kuki's date." Wally looked guilty.

He blinked a few disbelieving times. "Not one of your brightest."

* * *

"We're officially dating!" Kuki said. She leaned into the punch as her fist connected with the bag. "He's my boyfriend."

Wally laughed along. "So soon he'll be tying you to a pole again, asking for your hand in marriage."

"Hmm." She stopped punching, thinking. "I would like to- but not to him. Not yet."

He swapped places with her, pounding into the bag with more force than needed. "Good luck telling him that tied up to a pole. Rainbow Dorkies, remember?"

"Monkeys," Kuki weakly corrected. "But you'll come save us again!"

"Sure," Wally agreed, slamming into the bag. "As always."


	2. 2

The day came. He sat against the wall, knees to his chest. Wally was good at waiting- it had only been about a year. Things were going good.

He looked down at the stuffed monkey, laughed, said to himself it wasn't anything big. And his heart wasn't pounding up a storm in his chest.

But time clicked by. The day was leaving him as soon as it came.

Hoagie sighed. "Does she know what she wants?"

Wally shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Just do it," Abby said, patting his back, smiling.

"Hopefully it's this," and he went in.

* * *

"Never done something sappy for a girl," Wally says, bright grin as he leans back into his chair.

Nigel glares under his glasses. Hoagie rolls his eyes, but manages to drink.

"You're going down!" Nigel cracks his knuckles. "Never gone on a romantic Rainbow Monkey ride."

After much protest Nigel drinks at his own statement, dragging Wally down with him.

Hoagie frowns down at his diet soda. "You guys, my drink is getting to taste funny."

"That's the point!"

"You just keep losing."

Hoagie stares at them some more. Losers. "Never wimped out on asking a girl out."

Everyone drank.

* * *

Wally calls it the 'just friends clause'.

He tells her that those Rainbow Dorkies are dorky(duh) and she kicks him out of the tea parties for a week.

Sandy threatens one of them for a marriage and he gets back in her room the next day.

Wally eats her cupcakes. Five days.

Sandy smashes her sandcastle. Seventeen minutes- Wally timed this, he knows it's true.

But that's the friends clause. You are only a friend so what you do gets deeper down on her level three- rainbows, sunshine, love. Everything sticks more than he thinks, and, mushy stuff isn't him.

* * *

"Ask her on a date."

"Can't do that," Wally answers. "Wouldn't work."

Hoagie groans and throws his hands up. "I give up. You are the most dense person I have ever talked to! Will you just ask the girl who likes you out?"

"What if she says no?"

"Heaven forbid you finally have a reason to get over yourself!" Hoagie shouts back. "Everyone here makes drama about everything! I am done!"

When he rounds the corner Hoagie splits into a smile.

"What are you smiling about, boy?"

He grins over at Abby. "Remember Nigel and Lizzie? Something just like that."

* * *

Hoagie beats him at video games, as usual. They call a truce from their wrestling and manage to calm down long enough to start throwing ice cream at each other.

"It is I! Kuki's boyfriend, King Sandy!"

For a moment Hoagie sees Wally freeze. The moment leaves.

"We… kind of knew this," Wally says. He shakes his head and smirks. "Why are you here though? Kuki's with Numbuh Five."

King Sandy stares at them, sitting on the couch. "I will await my queen's return!"

Hoagie and Wally exchange amused looks. Wally sits down beside him. "You know how to play?"


End file.
